King Loki: The Rein of Revenge
by Katniss of Asgard
Summary: *THORKI* This story takes place after Thor: The Dark World. Loki the emotionally broken and lonely King of Asgard is bored of the current state of his empire, so being the god of chaos he decides to cause some mischief in the now stable Asgard... Starting with the state of his brother. RATED: M (MATURE) HAS TOUCHY THINGS LIKE GORE, BDSM, LEMON, SMUT. Please review!


My name is Loki Laufeyson.

I am the son of... Well. No one.

Let me start again...

I am Loki of Jotunheim.

King of Asgard.

Yes, I said _king. _I am the broken, revenge stricken, tainted, lonesome king of mischief and chaos.

Brother of Thor, relic of Odin. I suppose I could waste some time talking about my temper mental childhood but I can try and do it quick for my sake (I hate dwelling in the past.)

Throughout my childhood and into adolescence, I becomes resentful of how differently I and Thor were treated. The petty citizens value great strength, tenacity and battle-bravery above all, so the Asgardians clearly favored Thor. My precious gifts, however, lay in other areas, most notably sorcery. Possessing a natural affinity for commanding great magical forces. Growing into adulthood, I was deemed the name "God of Mischief" but I prefer to call it _controlled Chaos. _Over time, I was no longer looked at as god like child who causes pranks but a full grown trickster god of evil. I have to reiterate, my trickery is not random or pure evil but controlled... Well maybe since I am in fact Thor's opposite, and he is the perfect example of a hero I would fit into that name but I don't do things to be _evil._ I am not evil: I am greif stricken, heart broken, alone, and revenge driven but I am not the definition of evil... Maybe madness. I think mad is a perfect description of myself.

Over the centuries, I tried to seize Asgard and destroy Thor on many occasions. One of which landed me in the bowels of the Asgardian jail. Eventually Thor foolishly came and asked for my help, and when he least expected it I betrayed him in stealthiest way possible: putting the king himself in prison and sending my brother ignorantly away. He has no idea that my simple magic could illude him anymore, I thought he was smarter than this? I guess not I mean, I am sitting on the throne of Asgard.

Fool. He will always be an overtrusting fool.

So here I sit, a frost giant, upon the throne of Asgard.

And you know what? I am totally at of loss of what to do now. I never wanted the throne... I just wanted to win. Ya' know? It is tough being called the bad guy all the time, I mean. I in my own mind I am a hero. I am a hero of stealth of illusion and I know I look like a bad guy but I promise you... My tainted skin is just misunderstood.

Let me just. Try this again.

I am Loki.

That is all. I let out a sigh to my thoughts of speaking in my mind, knowing no one but myself knows this story like I know this story. Watching Thor leave in confidence really struck me, he has no idea I am alive yet he still loves me. I do not even love myself yet he loves me?

I let out a sigh of disapproval wondering where do I go from here?

I suppose, I could mess around with Thor's feelings a bit more. I am a bit of a monster, aren't I?

I imagine him chained, locked in the same cell as I was, screaming my name; begging me for a chance to be heard. Oh how I wish to hear him moan, the thought of this brings chill down my spine and I try very hard to keep my composure to a perfect illusion. The images take over my mind and I find my legs have turned into a standing stance, "I have to find Thor."

I move like the wind, take his any way you want (fast, silent, unnoticeable, out of grasp). I move through the halls of Asgard finding the mighty Thor, I am almost ashamed of my monstrous entertainment but I do not have enough heart to care. In mid thought, I see the proud boy walking. Quick to think of a plan, I conjure my body to look physically broken, bruised, bloody, and hurt. My face is made into a weak almost dead stare. For a final touch, I make a running start; jumping so far in the air that I seem to look like a crashing comet from above. I crash into the ground in a surprising rate inches from Thor's feet,

"Brother?!" He picks up my tattered shaking body and I let out a few muffled moans as he speaks, "Brother, where did you come from? Can you hear me?" He is holding my in his warm arms and I am trying so hard to make sure he understands I am not his brother and he is not my equal. I open my eyes seeing his eyes filled with tears and hurt, his arms were strongly pinned on mine, "Brother please stay with me, I can't lose you again-"

I cough and stare into his eyes half empty, "I was never there to begin with..Thor."

He looks questionably at me, "But brother-" I snapped like I always do. My tattered, sickly drawn illusion was wiped away into my real flawless skin. I grit my teeth and stare at his shocked face, I grab the collar of his shirt and in a frenzy of anger, hate, and lust I pulled him toward my poisonous lips, "For the last goddamn time, I am not your brother."

He looked rather helpless in my grasp and I liked that very much... I leaned in closer just barley touching the quivering lips of this his, "Loki, why?"

Why? I let out a soft laugh before crashing my lips into his and my hidden dagger into his side. He let out a cry that sounded almost as sweet as a moan and so I dug both my lips and knife a little bit deeper into him. The euphoria was overwhelming and I had to let a sigh escape my trapped lips. I let go of the kiss and tilted his head up toward my hollow eyes, letting him see a smirk grace my face. I let my fingers twirl thoughout his long locks of hair as tears slowly ran down his broken face. Letting out a sigh of achievement I whispered,

"Oh you are _so foolish_..."

* * *

**Hey, so I made this for shits but I am sorta torn if I should keep going or not? Leave some reviews on if think I should keep going or if you like it so far. Feedback is key. Thanks :) -KO**


End file.
